A packet-based radio access technology (RAT), such, as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) or the LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), may offer a large variety of services. However, packet-based networks may not be able to provide certain services, such as traditional circuit switching-based speech services, for example. Such speech or voice services may need to be acquired from a RAT that supports circuit switching. It may happen that the RAT supporting circuit switching is currently not available in a registered public land mobile network (PLMN). Therefore, a user terminal may need to register to another PLMN or change to a RAT with circuit switching support at a later time.